User talk:Fargo84/Archive 8
Creating the military police group If we demonstrate consensus among the admins, we can request for the Wikia programmers to add a user group to the wiki. The user group would probably look something like this: $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''commentadmin' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''blockemail' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''block' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''ipblock-exempt' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''deleterevision' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''hideuser' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''delete' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''skipcaptcha' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''rollback' = true; $wgGroupPermissions'Military_Police''unblockself' = true; $wgRemoveGroups ('sysop')'Military_Police' = true; It would also be good to add something like: $wgAddGroups ('Military_Police')bureaucrat = true; --Sasha Ehrenstein 21:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i've been away for so long, my internet download ran out. Nelfen 10:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk Pages I read on the home page that there is a poll which says "If Japan won the battle of Gaudalcanal, would Japan win WWII?" I think that is an interesting topic, can we make a page discussing this and other topics? Nelfen 10:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a good idea. Templates How do you make Templates? Nelfen 06:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You did the right thing by reverting the whole edit at Adolf Hitler I saw what happened over there, and given the nature of the contribution, it was right of you to have reverted all of it and not just deleted the link. It was of very poor quality, and lacked any citations. --Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein 16:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Wiki looks like it meets all of our spotlight criteria and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Concerning images Hey there, I'm Bluefire2. I randomly go around wikis, mainly helping with coding issues, and sometimes settling in. I found this wiki by chance, simply browsing the web, and the subject does interest me. But back to the point: the page I landed on was Operation Barbarossa, and the image in the infobox has a JPEG MIME type. JPEG images come in the .jpg and .jpeg, and the compression of them is usually lossy, which means they leave compression artefacts. If you look at it, you will see what I mean. This is nowhere near the worst of compression artefacts, however. Anyway, what I wanted to suggest is that you upload a new image with the .png or .gif MIME type, which are perfectly fine in terms of compression (don't just take that image and save it as a PNG or GIF, as that will not get rid of the artefacts). In the future, try to avoid JPEGs on the wiki. I hope I'm not sounding too demanding or authoritative here :O — Bluefire2 (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was just having one of my typing-random-stuff-into-google-when-I'm-bored sessions, and I just stumbled upon here =o I'm not sure whether that will help... 18:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. I do the same thing too. ;) --Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein 20:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Problems on this wiki #The article Militaries was deleted and still in the Main Page #We should write the countries attacked by the axis --[[User:ExplodingSoda|''' ExplodingSoda ]][[User talk:ExplodingSoda| Talk ]] Sorry.....again Yeah sorry for being away fir so long, by the way the rank major is fine. Nelfen 07:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Top Navigation: Campaigns Allright, why does the Pacific Theater have all the American battles on it? Mate, at least put these on it. Coast Watchers. Battle of Guadalcanal ( I know it's already on there ) Battle of Midway Changi Pearl Harbour ( I know it's already on there ) Bombing of Darwin & Something to do with Japan Sorry if i seemed pissed New Logo Yeah i like the new logo better, just one question, why is it a modern helmet? Nelfen 05:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is, but it's not a WWII helmet, don't change it! I'm just asking why. Nelfen 12:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Pacific Theater Can you put the Kokoda Campaign in the Pacific Theater drop box thing? If you put it there i'll work on it. Nelfen 01:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Editing I am probably coming back every once in a while, so I can help the wiki and see if there is anything else to know about the war. Hello! Thank you, and I will be sure to ask for help. BTW, I admire the Tigers, lol!! :D Imperium Guy 22:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) That is the reason why I admire them, they are resiliant to enemy fire!! :D Imperium Guy 07:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fargo, the map for the USSR you have is only sjowing Russia, and by Russia I mean post-1991 Russia. The orthographic projection was showing the whole of the USSR as it was. BTW, I think the page name should be the Soviet Union rather than the USSR because the Soviet Union is a name with a bit more of a... flow if you know what I mean. :D Imperium Guy 22:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it my best shot. BTW, the picture is in the GNU Free documentation Lisense, where it will be possible to distribute, copy etc. I'll go and give the page its lisence. :P Imperium Guy 22:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) If I spot any new editors, I'll let them lnow the wiki's works. :D Imperium Guy 07:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!! Thanks for letting me join this wiki. Bovina96 14:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) bovina96 I am sorry I copied from wikipedia.Bovina96 15:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Gabeh 1 I've given Gabeh1 a indefinite ban for vandilism reasons, if you want to give a different ban or a warning it's up to you. Nelfen 10:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't see any contributions. Why was he banned? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'''Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 18:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I setup a court date for Wednesday. You can read more about it here: World War II Wiki:Courtroom/Case 2. Unfortunately, I don't have a whole lot of evidence. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) i think the hitler youth page needs more of everything!!Bovina96 12:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Discussion templates Personal photos Vickers Machine Gun Do you want me to donate the Vickers Machine Gun page from the world war one wiki? I'm happy to. Nelfen 13:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I wrote the article, and for the refrences can we put WW1 wiki? Nelfen 13:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Importing Wikipedia policy pages I'm wondering if it would be alright to import and attribute policy pages from Wikipedia, since they're not part of the actual wiki content, and wouldn't cause us to seem unoriginal by copying historical information. It would save a lot of time by not needing to rewrite certain policies that we agree with, and the Wikipedia policy pages are very well thought out and have been worked on for a long time. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 00:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) name change i'm getting my name changed right now... my new name will be Kpl kabbage Judge Can i be a judge or do i have to ask Inquisitor Ehrenstein? Nelfen 11:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I was planning for all military police jobs to require my appointment, but I can certainly add you. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 15:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) my name again umm... my parents were born in Germany so would it still be considered offensive? Kpt. Kraut wuz here 13:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Since no one is going to know that by looking at you immidietly, I say it doesn't change. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 14:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Serious problem with the logo for the Oasis skin Someone recently pointed out that the German helmet is on the logo is an American helmet and not a WWII helmet. Do you think we could get it changed? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 20:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ANI discussion about Bovina Are we going to continue the discussion that was started, or are we going to wait and see if she improves before taking action? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 19:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) pages hi, im new here so im not sure if there are not pages for certain things for a reason, such as the B-29? could you please let me know so i can add pages for these. Pancake301 Thank you Don't be ridiculus!! NO one likes adolf hitler!!! YOU wrote that people like him on MY BLOG!!!!!!!Bovina96 20:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC)bovina96 Can I Join You? Hi, You know you said anyones welcome to join you, well can I? I love World War 2 like you so I think I could help you becuse I've had loads of experiance beacuse I'm a Admin on loads of other wikis! Many Thanks, Googleyeyes 20:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :You can join us, however, the fact that you are an admin on other wikis does not mean that we will make you an admin here, if that is what you are asking. We are not currently in need of new admins. We would love to have you contribute though. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 22:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) JUST LISTEN!!! HITLER IS EVIL!!!Bovina96 23:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96